Midnight Kiss
by FamilyPattinson
Summary: Bella Swan. A sua alegria desabou quando os seus pais separaram. Acreditava no amor eterno, mas deixou de acreditar. Mas quando vem a California visitar Charlie. Algo muda. O que será? Poderá ela voltar acreditar no amor? Todo Humanos. :
1. Prólogo

N/A: Olá pessoal. Esta é uma fic escrita por duas amigas. Esta ideia surgiu de repente. xD

Bem, eu sou a Mackie(MackieCullen, o meu nome noutra conta) e a Grafinha. (:

Eu comecei esta fic, mas não era para continuar, no entanto a Grafinha teve umas ideias e decidiu continuarmos a fic juntas. E aqui está.

Esperem que gostem. :*

_Prefácio_

Uma rapariga calada e deprimida. De certeza, que se alguém procura-se o meu nome numa enciclopédia ou num dicionário, seria esse o seu significado: sofredora em silêncio.

Eu não fui sempre assim, em tempos era alguém onde a alegria e a esperança moravam e eram vizinhas. Podia comparar a minha vida a de uma princesa que foi feliz para sempre, num conto de fadas. A minha dor e solidão constante nasceram quando os meus pais se separaram. Nunca consegui compreender o porquê. Isso aconteceu á dois anos, quando eu apenas tinha 15. Desde aí, o meu céu azul virou cinzento, e o meu sol deu lugar á chuva.

* * *

N/A: Então aqui está. Gostaram? :b Não gostaram? Digam o que acham. E se devemos continuar ou não. Não se deixem levar pelo o prefácio a pensar que é uma história triste. Confiem em nós... É uma história e tanto, mas tudo menos triste. xD

Beijos,

Mackie & Grafinha.


	2. Califórnia

N/Grafinha&Mackie: Esperamos que gostem. Esta fic deu muita dor de cabeça a ser escrita. E como sabem, apenas pedimos que deixem uns reviews para ficarmos felizes e para servir de incentivo.

A vossa opinião é muito importante para nós, por tanto não deixem de a dar. (:

Beijos da Grafinha Pattinson e Mackie Cullen.

* * *

_Capitulo I_

Depois da separação dos meus pais, ambos arranjaram companheiros. Normalmente, passava o Inverno, a Primavera, o Outono e alguns meses do Verão com a minha mãe e o seu novo namorado, Phil. O resto passava com o meu pai na Califórnia, com a sua nova companheira americana, a Sue. Não me podia queixar nem do meu padrasto, nem da minha madrasta, apesar dela ter dois filhos. Eram pessoas muito simpáticas e queridas, aliás ambos tinham um espírito jovem, o que às vezes era muito útil.

Dos dois filhos de Sue, o mais simpático era o Seth, o mais novo. Claro que nunca fiz nada de mal a Leah, a mais velha, mas ela nunca foi com a minha cara, e sinceramente nunca percebi o porquê.

Estava a chegar o mês de Julho, e já tinha tudo preparado para minha partida que estava próxima. Nestas alturas, a minha mãe ficava muito deprimida, mas eu já estava habituada, a ideia de não me ver durante 2 longos e quentes meses, não lhe agradava. Não me preocupava muito com isso, eu estava mais preocupada com outras coisas, como a minha adolescência. Era algo que ficava a pensar durante bastante tempo, às vezes até ficava acordada durante a noite a imaginar como a minha vida fosse diferente, se não fosse tão deprimida.

Imaginava-me com um namorado, vestida de roupas coloridas que representavam a minha felicidade, rodeada de amigos… Quando a palavra "namorado" vinha á minha cabeça, conseguia-me dominar a mente por tempo indefinido. Nunca me achei atraente, os meus cabelos castanhos, com algumas madeixas ruivas naturais, ondulados que terminavam no meio das minhas costas, como também os meus olhos castanhos -chocolate e o meu corpo que era apenas um pouco curvilíneo, deixava muito a desejar.

Talvez se fosse menos tímida e menos calada, também ajudasse. Algo como o meu medo da rejeição e a minha horrível auto-estima eram barreiras para a minha vida amorosa.

***

Começou a surgir uma claridade na escuridão do meu sono. Abri os meus olhos lentamente, devido á luz intensa. Senti uma pequena dor nas minhas costas, quando consegui ter um total raciocínio de onde estava, apercebi-me que tinha adormecido no sofá da sala. Apenas lembrava-me de me ter dado um certo desejo para ver um filme que já não via há muito. Devo ter adormecido durante o filme, e dormido ali a noite inteira.

Sentei-me e vi as horas. 7.15?! Wow, nem em tempos de escola acordava tão cedo. Como a casa estava tão silenciosa, imaginei que a minha mãe e o Phil ainda não tivessem acordado. Levantei-me e subi as escadas devagar como objectivo de não provocar muito barulho.

Dirigi-me ao meu quarto, abri a porta e entrei, a cama ainda por desfazer devido á minha noite no sofá. A minha mãe ia ficar orgulhosa, ao ver a cama feita, porque sempre odiei fazê-la. E ao vê-la assim, ela ia pensar que eu estava a mudar os meus hábitos, algo que tenho a certeza que nunca aconteceria.

Peguei em roupas práticas, tomei um banho rápido, lavei os dentes e vesti-me. Abri a porta do meu quarto para sair, e deparei-me com a minha mãe toda despenteada devido a uma noite de sono profundo. Ela olhou-me com os seus grandes olhos castanhos, com uma expressão admirada, mas também divertida.

- Bells? Bella, estás mesmo acordada ou agora viraste sonâmbula? – disse a minha mãe, com um tom de troça.

- Sim, mãe. – Dei uma gargalhada baixinho – E acho que vou continuar a acordar a estas horas. Não fazia ideia da comédia que o teu penteado era de manhã. – Rimo-nos as duas.

- Bem, querida vai indo para a cozinha, que eu vou já ter contigo para preparar o nosso pequeno-almoço.

- Está bem, mãe. O Phil ainda não acordou?

- Sim e há muito tempo. Ele saiu a correr.

Acenei a cabeça e virei-lhe as costas e comecei a descer as escadas.

Entrei na cozinha, e sentei-me numa das cadeiras da mesa quadrada, e entreguei-me aos pensamentos, enquanto esperava pela minha mãe. A minha cabeça, era como o meu quarto, uma confusão. Mas não estive durante muito tempo neste estado, porque de repente fui interrompida com a entrada da minha mãe.

- Então, Bella… Pronta para a viagem? – disse a minha mãe.

- Sim, é bom de vez em quando mudar de ares.

- Pois, eu sei como isso é.

E não dissemos mais uma palavra durante o pequeno-almoço, comemos em silêncio. A minha mãe não era daquelas pessoas que gostasse muito do silêncio, pelo contrário, ela era como ou pior que um papagaio. Mas aquele silêncio não me assustou, eu sabia que ela não estava muito feliz com a minha viagem para Califórnia. Ela confiava em mim, e ela sempre soube que apesar da minha idade, eu sabia cuidar de mim sozinha, mas mesmo assim era arrepiante para ela só de me imaginar sozinha num avião. Acho que isso deve-se ao seu enorme medo das alturas, algo que eu não tenho.

Enquanto comia-mos, o Phil chegou e eu deixei-os a sós. Subi e fui para o meu quarto. Peguei em algumas peças de roupa, maioria de Verão e outras de manga comprida para o caso de fazer frio. Peguei na minha mala de viagem e coloquei-as lá.

Estava tudo pronto para a viagem, apesar de ser uma coisa que eu adorava fazer, já que sempre senti uma grande empatia pela Califórnia, não estava nem um pouco ansiosa.

Passaram vários dias, até que chegou o dia da minha partida para Califórnia. Durante o percurso para o aeroporto, a minha mãe mantinha-se calada, enquanto o Phil conversava comigo sobre o quanto eu me iria divertir e provavelmente conhecer pessoas novas, coisa que eu duvido já que era tão anti-social.

Despedi-me da minha mãe e do seu novo marido. Limpei as lágrimas do rosto da minha mãe e dei-lhe a certeza que ela nem ia dar por minha falta, porque voltava logo.

Entrei no avião, e sentei-me. Adorava viajar… Mas andar sozinha de avião, nunca me agradou. Aos poucos, vi as casas, as pessoas, os transportes a ficar do tamanho de formigas. Passado algum tempo a voar, entreguei-me aos meus pensamentos, não notando nas horas que passavam. Por momentos, pensei que tivesse a sonhar, apesar de não ter adormecido. Não consegui acreditar que o voo tivesse sido tão rápido.

Cheguei à porta de chegada e avistei o meu pai acompanhado de Seth, este tinha os lábios rasgados num sorriso carinhoso. Corri até ele, levando a mala a reboque, atirei-me para os seus fortes braços e Seth retribuiu-me com a mesma intensidade, apertando-me contra o seu peito. O meu pai olhava-nos sorridente.

- Olá pai! – cumprimentei-o enquanto me soltava dos braços de Seth. Virei-me na sua direcção e abracei-o. – Estava cheia de saudades vossas!

- Ainda bem que vieste Bella. O Seth não se calou desde que tivemos a certeza que vinhas! – disse retribuindo o abraço e acrescentou – Nós também estávamos cheios de saudades tuas.

Eu tinha a certeza que quando ele referia " Nós ", estava a falar dele, de Seth e Sue. Já que Leah detestava a minha presença.

Sorri em resposta e Seth nada disse.

Entramos no carro-patrulha e enquanto eu e Seth ponhamos a conversa em dia o meu pai conduzia em direcção a sua casa em Los Angeles.

Entramos na rua S. Vermont Ave, que ficava perto de um hospital, onde Charlie e Sue viviam. Aquela zona era bastante conhecida pois muitos actores e modelos viviam por ali.

Instalei-me no quarto onde ficava todos os anos e quando finalmente me cruzei com Sue e Leah cumprimentei-as. Sue desejou que me divertisse durante a minha estadia e tinha um sorriso maternal no rosto, enquanto Leah ficou calada e lançava-me olhares mortíferos e de superioridade. Como eu disse, não sabia qual o seu problema quanto á minha pessoa.

Vaguei durante alguns momentos no enorme jardim da casa. Até que Seth apareceu-me pelas costas dando-me um abraço de urso!

- Que estás aqui a fazer sozinha?!

- Estava a pensar qual será o problema da tua irmã! – perguntei olhando-o nos olhos.

- Não sei bem! – apertou-me contra o seu peito. – Ela não parece gostar muito de ti, acho que tem ciúmes!

- Ciúmes? Porquê? – perguntei confusa enquanto franzia o sobrolho.

Seth revirou os olhos e encolheu os ombros em sinal de confusão, tal como eu.

- Então como está o Jacob e o Paul? – perguntei mudando de tema.

- Estão bem. O Jacob está a construir um carro, um Rabbit, acho eu. O Paul trabalha numa loja de material desportivo aqui perto. Estão na sua normalidade! – sorriu. Caminhamos pelo imenso jardim até que Seth se sentou nas raízes de um enorme carvalho e eu acompanhei-o. Continuamos a falar dos seus amigos. Sam, Jared… no meio de tantas novidades, um nome saiu estranho.

- Edward? Quem é o Edward Masen?! Acho que não o conheço!

- Oh. Talvez não conheças, o Edward. – olhou-me pensativo. – Pois, tu não o conheces! Ele é modelo fotográfico, é filho de um superior do teu pai. Somos bons amigos, ele costuma frequentar a casa, é da família!

- Então é da família à menos tempo do que eu! Para eu não o conhecer! – brinquei, enquanto imaginava como seria esse tal Edward. De repente por entre os arbustos que rodeavam o jardim saiu uma figura alta, enorme até, deveria medir cerca de dois metros. Assim que consegui ver o seu rosto identifiquei Jacob com muita facilidade, afinal somente o seu corpo tinha mudado. Os olhos negros e o curto cabelo, da mesma cor, mantinham-se exactamente como na minha mente. Únicos! Jacob aproximou-se de nós e cumprimentou Seth com um pequeno murro no braço.

- Jake! Só faltavas tu! – Seth falou. Sorri enquanto cumprimentei Jacob com um beijo no rosto. Sentou-se junto de nós.

- Aqui estou eu! E bem, aqui está a Bella! Cresceste miúda, estás diferente, melhor diria.

Jacob deveria lembrar-se de mim triste e um pouco zangada. Era normal verem-me deprimida e sem humor, afinal a tristeza ainda sucumbia no meu peito graças à separação da minha família. Permanecemos ali o resto da tarde, a rirmo-nos das anedotas estúpidas e perversas de Jacob, até que Sue enviou Leah nos anunciar que o jantar estava pronto. Esperamos que Leah entra-se e depois seguimo-la.

Entrei na enorme casa pela segunda vez desde que tinha regressado e deparei-me com um enorme corredor, com as paredes de um branco desbotado e com alguns quadros de cores alegres e garridas. Caminhei até à sala de estar onde Charlie nos esperava, sentado numa poltrona de couro gasto. Leah e Sue também lá estavam, sentadas no sofá de pele branco com os olhos colados às reportagens que passavam na televisão. Assim que cheguei perto da porta parei esperando que Seth se adiantasse, porém este empurrou-me para dentro e assim que o meu pai e Sue me viram levantaram-se.

- Bella, fiz o teu prato preferido, querida. Ravioli de cogumelos!

- Obrigada Sue, não era necessário! – sorri e Sue encaminhou-me até à mesa. Consegui ver Jacob a falar com Charlie e Seth. Estavam os três de olhos fixos em mim, então apercebi-me que estavam a falar de mim, corei um pouco mas esperei que passa-se despercebido.

O jantar foi calmo. Leah desviava o olhar assim que o meu se cruzava com o dela e Jacob falou durante toda a noite fazendo todos rir das suas peripécias e anedotas. Jacob tinha uma enorme paixão pela vida, sempre com um sorriso desenhado nos seus lábios que era até difícil de acreditar que ele tivesse uma pontada de tristeza, era uma pessoa animada e o mais importante, era o meu ombro amigo quando eu precisava de desabafar, e quem me limpava as lágrimas revistas de dor do meu rosto.

Charlie e Sue recolheram-se relativamente cedo. Leah esperou que o programa da televisão acabasse para subir até ao seu quarto. Quando finalmente fiquei sozinha com Seth e Jacob, comecei a falar. Falei sobre a minha vida ultimamente o que me pareceu angustioso demais, então deixei-os começarem a falar de carros, ou melhor sobre o carro. O Rabbit que Jacob andava a construir. No meio da conversa o nome Edward tornou a surgir, deixando-me ainda mais curiosa sobre o dono desse nome.

- Queres conhece-lo? – Jacob perguntou-me, talvez por se aperceber que eu estava noutro planeta...

- Depende. – respondi - Ele é simpático? – perguntei sorrindo.

- Vocês vão se dar lindamente! – enquanto falava Seth pegou no telemóvel e marcou um numero, aguardou que respondessem.

- Edward?! Olá fala o Seth, lembraste daquela miúda de que eu te tinha falado! – não acredito, eles tinham falado de mim?! Seth esperou pela resposta e tornou a falar – Exactamente, ainda te lembras do nome dela?! – outra pausa e eu fiquei ainda mais chateada por ele saber até o meu nome. – Pois, talvez tenha falado demais – ele olhou-me e quase corou. – Queres aparecer aqui em casa?!

Não me estava a acontecer. De três coisas , eu estava absolutamente segura. Em primeiro lugar Seth tinha falado de mim a esse tal Edward. Em segundo ele sabia o meu nome decor - eu não sabia quantas vezes Seth o devia ter mencionado. E em terceiro eu ia conhece-lo agora! Socorro! Eu não sou a pessoa com mais facilidade em fazer amigos, era dificil. As palavras começavam a faltar-me quando alguém desconhecido falava comigo pela primeira vez, eu corava facilmente nessas ocasiões e ainda por cima, estava mesmo muito cansada.

- Seth, amanhã! Ele que venha cá amanhã! – falei muito baixo para que ele não conseguisse ouvir do outro lado da linha.

- Tens a certeza! Ele disse que vinha agora! – disse Seth quando afastou o telemóvel da orelha e tapou-o com uma mão.

- Por favor, estou super cansada!

- Ok. – Seth pegou novamente no telemóvel e deu uma desculpa a Edward para que ele viesse somente no dia seguinte. Era preferível!

Despedi-me dos rapazes e subi lentamente as escadas de madeira maciça. Entrei no meu quarto e bati lentamente a porta. Não era um quarto muito grande, existia uma pequena cama com enumeras prateleiras agregadas, um puff, um pequeno LCD integrado na parede branca e uma janela que dava acesso ao gigante carvalho do jardim.

Tomei um duche rápido na minha casa-de-banho privada e vesti o primeiro pijama que apareceu na minha mala. Deitei-me rapidamente e apesar do cansaço resisti ao sono durante algum tempo. Os meus pensamentos voavam para junto da minha real família. Cansei-me e adormeci.

* * *

Reviews sim? * beicinho e olhos brilhantes como a Alice *

Beijos,

_Grafinha & Mackie._


End file.
